Estudio general de las relaciones y ritos de cortejo entre shinobis
by Aire2409
Summary: Estudio general de las relaciones y ritos de cortejo entre shinobis de Konoha: De como Sai da a conocer a sus amigos de su recopilación, redacción e ilustraciones referentes al tema del cortejo en sus contemporáneos (y no tan contemporáneos).


**Estudio general de las relaciones y ritos de cortejo entre shinobis de Konoha.**

Summary: De como Sai da a conocer a sus amigos de su recopilación, redacción e ilustraciones referentes al tema del cortejo en sus contemporáneos (y no tan contemporáneos).

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a_**_ Sai_**_, (primer fic dedicado a un personaje), el anbu pintor; espero y haber cumplido con mi promesa, y espero ansiosamente mis cursos de dibujo__. Gracias, espero y le guste._

**-o-**

Ya hacía varios días que nada se sabía de Sai. Honestamente nadie lo echaba de menos (excepto Ino, por supuesto), no después de hacerlos pasar por todas aquellas cosas vergonzosas que él siempre planeaba. Pero bueno, se rumoraba que salió de vacaciones, o más o menos eso deducían sus angustiados compañeros de equipo (aunque sabían disfrazar muy bien su angustia), francamente ninguno de ellos estaba seguro, ninguno de ellos se preocupó por preguntar o aclarar las cosas; después de todo era un hombre capacitado, no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran pasarle y que pusieran en riesgo su vida; además claro de que tendrían unos días libres de él, pero en fin, estaría bien.

Se supo algo de él pocos días después, más o menos dos semanas. Sakura andaba caminando por la plazuela del parque cuando una anbu le preguntó por él.

-No lo he visto desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué?

-Nada, solo que hace quince días me pidió de favor que este día le dijera a usted que fuera al campo de entrenamiento de siempre a eso de las dos de la tarde para algo importante.

-¿De verdad?- dijo con sorpresa, la mujer asintió y le dijo que igualmente le pidió le dijera a todos los de "su generación". Así fue como a eso de las dos de la tarde todos estaban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento, esperándolo.

-Sólo espero y no nos deje colgados- dijo Naruto.

-O esperando por horas- agregó Sakura.

-No creo, ni que fuera Hokage sama- dijo Ino sonriendo al recordar la cara de fastidio que sus tres amigos daban cuando Kakashi, su entonces maestro, les dejaba esperando por varias horas hasta que se le viniera en gana llegar.

Justo cuando terminaron de suspirar Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto al recordar viejos tiempos, fue cuando Sai apareció frente a todos ellos, con su clásica sonrisa tétrica de siempre.

-¿Lo ven? Sai es muy puntual- dijo Ino tratando de no obviar lo contenta que estaba de verlo después de esas largas dos semanas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber para que nos has hablado?

-Me alegra que preguntes Uchiha- habló sentándose sobre una roca, cruzando las piernas y sacando una libreta llena de notitas que sobresalían entre hojas y hojas. –Les he llamado porque me congratulo de poder darles a conocer los resultados de mis investigaciones.

-¿Y eso que nos importa?- habló Kiba por demás aburrido.

-¡Oh! Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ustedes en muestra de agradecimiento por ser los objetos de estudio de mis investigaciones.

-¿Qué?- cuestionaron todos.

-Ahora mismo me dices a que viene todo esto y lo que tiene que ver conmigo- amenazó Ten-Ten, más que dispuesta a afilar sus Kunais con los dientes del anbu.

-Les explico. Desde siempre me ha gustado observar…

-¿No, en serio?- Naruto rodó los ojos, pero el resto de los ninjas le callaron.

-Hace un mes aproximadamente, cuando veía y pintaba una pareja de azulejos que cantaban, me dio por interesarme en cada uno de los rituales de cortejo de los animales, ustedes saben que en primavera es cuando se da.

-Sí- dijeron todos, un tanto asustados ante la palabra "cortejo" en boca del anbu.

-Destiné una semana estudiando el comportamiento de las aves, realicé muchas anotaciones y muchos bosquejos- y mostró algunos de los antes mencionados -, me admiré y apasioné de tal manera me que llevó a preguntarme, ¿qué tan diferentes serán estos ritos en los de nuestra especie?, así que me di a la tarea en estas últimas semanas de realizar mis observaciones, eligiéndolos a ustedes como muestra de amistad y compañerismo.

-¡Ósea que nos has estado espiando maldito guasón descolorido!- gruñó Kiba enseñando los dientes y a punto de saltarle encima.

-No. Los he observado, analizado y hasta he realizado bosquejos, miren- y desenrolló un pergamino con varios dibujos de ellos, bastantes buenos a decir verdad -. Si me lo permiten leeré brevemente mis resultados.

Por obra y gracia divina ninguno de ellos saltó encima de Sai para evitar que develara lo que sus "estudios" habían recabado, o tal vez solo era la curiosidad comprensible y cosquillante que da el enterarse de la vida ajena, sus pormenores y las vergonzosas cosas que podían aprender de otros.

Mostró otra pequeña libreta, con igual notas entre las hojas, intitulada "Estudio general de las relaciones y ritos de cortejo entre shinobis de Konoha", y al pie de página decía: "Recopilación, redacción e ilustraciones por Sai".

-Seré breve- argumentó al escuchar el resoplido que Naruto soltó al ver aquella libreta gruesa, henchida de información -; a grandes rasgos creo que lo más importante del estudio es que me di cuenta de que en una pareja amorosa existen generalmente dos tipos de participantes: el pasivo y el activo. Decidí llamarlos así porque quise ser simple, leí que es recomendable utilizar léxico comprensible, ¿qué opinan?

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a opinar, pero a Sai no le importó mucho (sólo lo dijo por cortesía, había leído que era importante ser cortés al dar una conferencia); hojeó la libreta y sonrió al acaparar la atención de todos, y ésta vez sin muecas de fastidio o con chacra que amenazaba con matarle.

-Los activos son aquellos que llevan la iniciativa en la relación (como Shino)- y aquí hubo un signo de admiración en todos, además de mirar a Aburame en búsqueda de su participación.

-Tiene razón: me gusta tomar la iniciativa, soy un hombre que "va por lo suyo" y sin rodeos- argumentó a la vez que el sombrío joven asentía desde las sombras. Y todos se preguntaron quien rayos sería la persona con la que el "chico insecto" salía, pues nadie le había visto jamás en ese tipo de situaciones (a excepción –aparentemente- de Sai).

-El segundo tipo, los pasivos, solo se dejan guiar y dan muestras sutiles de su amor (como Chouji)- Akimichi se sonrojó y sonrió

-Soy un poco tímido, es todo- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y encantadora que destapó el "ahhh" tierno en las mujeres de la concurrencia.

-Para que una relación prospere – continuó el anbu -debe haber un equilibrio entre estos dos. Por ejemplo la relación de Ten-Ten (activa) y Neiji (pasivo) muestra claramente este punto.

Neiji se sonrojó, Ten-Ten también, ella se alzó de hombros cuando el Hyuuga le miró con el "te dije que no dijeras nada" y ella le contestó con "no le dije a nadie".

-_Siempre lo sospeche-_ pensaron todos.

-¿Y si los dos son activos?- cuestionó Naruto salvando el pellejo de Sai de morir en manos de un apenado y descubierto Neiji.

-¿Y si son pasivos?- preguntó Sasuke, extraña y extraordinariamente interesado.

-Hay dos opciones- dijo Sai, marcando con el dedo el renglón de sus propias anotaciones -. Uno: la relación no funciona; Dos: que uno de ellos sea del tercer tipo.

-¿Y cuál es el tercer tipo?- preguntó Lee, sentándose frente a Sai con sumo y genuino interés.

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver!- interrumpió Naruto, -¿por qué tres? Dijiste que eran dos, ¿no?

-Dije que generalmente son dos.

-Ah…

-Deberías prestar más atención, Naruto kun- dijo Rock Lee, y Naruto asintió sentándose a su lado.

-El tercer tipo es más difícil de encontrar- dijo Sai con solemnidad y algo de alegría al captar la atención de alguien tan distraído como el rubio -, aun no decido que nombre darle: ambivalentes, indefinidos o intermedios (¿cuál creen que sea mejor?). Son aquellos que momentáneamente toman uno de los papeles. En ésta opción algunas veces actuará de pasivo y otras de activo, es decir, los roles pueden intercambiarse según la circunstancia, por acuerdo o instinto. No me ha quedado del todo claro, pero es algo sumamente interesante e intrigante, ¿no creen?- y pausando un poco hojeó la libreta -; por ejemplo la relación de Shikamaru y Temari se rige por este principio, aparentemente ambos son pasivos, pero sospecho que ella es una intermedio-activa (suena bien, ¿verdad?) , por eso lleva la batuta o el control de la relación.

-Apuesto que no es la única "batuta" que lleva en la relación- dijo Ino propinándole un codazo a Shikamaru que se preguntaba como rayos Sai había visto algo de su "relación" con Temari si la susodicha apenas y estuvo un día (unas cuantas horas) una semana atrás. Debía ser realmente bueno analizando y espiando, o tal vez ellos estaban muy ocupados para notar como el anbu los veía desde un árbol del bosque mientras los dos se "demostraban su amor en un rito común y carnal para los humanos" (que fue como lo definió Sai).

-¿Y se puede saber qué tipo soy yo?- se burló Kiba.

-Pasivo.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- dijo gruñendo. Obviamente todos se interesaron y burlaron un poco.

-Hay algo sumamente interesante en tu pregunta y en tu reacción, permite tomar nota- Sai sacó otro post-it y hojeó la libreta hasta llegar a la pestaña de Kiba Inuzuka, añadiendo el "al parecer no le es de todo satisfactorio ser del tipo pasivo"-. Listo- y cerró la libreta -, a primera vista pensé, como todos, que serías un activo, pero, después de varias horas de observación me di cuenta de qué no; a ti le gustan las (¿cómo dijiste esa vez en el bar?) hembras dominantes y territoriales, supongo que por tu léxico canino eso se traduce en que te gustan mujeres del tipo activo.

-¿Hembras dominantes y territoriales?- gritaron Ten-Ten, Sakura e Ino mirando con desprecio a Kiba ante tal lenguaje.

-Kiba kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada, extrañada.

-Yo… yo no dije eso- dijo Kiba, guardando sus colmillos y como quien dice, metiendo la cola entre las patas.

-Pues suena a algo que tu dirías, de verás- afirmó Naruto burlándose de él.

-No hay duda de mis resultados- dijo Sai, -, para comprobarlos te observé en tu hábitat natural (tu casa), en compañía de tu familia y pude comprobar mi teoría al tener fuertes pilares que la sustentan; tu pasividad es normal, tu madre y hermana son activas, no te sientas mal por necesitar ese tipo de compañía en tu relación de pareja al tener algo parecido al complejo de Edipo, leí que es común en algunos casos y…

-¿Qué hay de Naruto?- gritó Kiba ruborizado y dispuesto a averiguar eso de "complejo de Edipo", se le ocurrió Uzumaki al verlo riéndose de él.

-Naruto es activo, obviamente.- y Uzumaki se infló orgulloso, haciendo que "el chico perro" se enojara más -. A todo esto, te recomiendo que dejes por la paz lo de intentar conquistar a Sakura, no funcionara, todos lo sabemos- Sakura dio un brinquito al escuchar su nombre y Naruto enrojeció -. Además desde hace tiempo que ni te gusta.

-¿Tu como sabes?- gritó el rubio.

-Tu lenguaje corporal lo grita Naruto. No sé porque te empeñas en eso, costumbre, tradición quien sabe; lo cierto es que una relación entre ustedes dos no funcionaria, ambos activos y orgullosos, ninguno de los dos cedería y serian como, como se dice… perros y gatos todo el tiempo, al menos claro que tú siempre fueras el pasivo (no creo que pase pues ni intermedio eres)...- a este paso la mayoría se burlaba de ellos (porque Sakura también iba involucrada) –. Deberías intentar algo con Hinata –y la pobre mujer dio tremendo brinco al escuchar su nombre y sentir los ojos de Naruto sobre ella -, digo, es perfecta para ti. Es pasiva y ha dado todas las muestras de estar interesada en ti.

-Oh… esto…- tartamudeó Hyuuga sin lograr articular mucho.

-Sí, por ejemplo- y Sai hojeó la libreta, en el apartado Hinata Hyuuga -, casi siempre a las 5:00 pm te mira desde las sombras después de entrenar, como el jueves, el viernes y el sábado pasados.

-Oh… ¿eh?- Naruto se sonrojó y miró a Hinata, que estaba prácticamente convertida en piedra.

-Creo que tiene mucho tiempo libre y al parecer lo malgasta en ti. Ya viene siendo tiempo de que le des una oportunidad. Digo, como pasiva que es está esperando que tú des el primer paso. Además no es fea, tiene buen cuerpo, de buena familia y creo que según lo que te he analizado eres de gustos amplios.

Y en este punto Sasuke comenzó a reír, burlándose abiertamente de la cara de Naruto, que parecía el rojo encendido de un semáforo, ganándose las miradas de despreció no sólo de Uzumaki, sino también de Neiji, que fue a auxiliar a su prima al haberse desmayado ante la develación de su secreto (no tan secreto a decir verdad).

-¡Teme!

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo divertirme un poco a costillas de ti?

-Tal vez de mi… pero nunca de Hinata chan- dijo defendiendo a la desmayada, Neiji asintió y Sai anotó el "parece haber un progreso…" en la sección de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Oh, vamos, ni que nadie lo supiera ya, es un secreto a voces.

-Pues en eso tienes razón- murmuró Ino queriendo evitar la sonrisa picarona que se le asomaba en el rostro.

-Ne, Sai, que me dices del Teme, ¿eh?

Sasuke dejó de reírse dándole una mirada de resquemor a su amigo.

-Eh… Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, aquí está –y dobló la libreta -, tipo pasivo.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia Teme!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, por qué lo dices?- cuestionó al anbu.

-Fácil. Nunca darás el primer paso para una relación.

-Yo creo que nunca tendrá una relación- murmuró Naruto a Kiba a su costado (se había sentado apenas un minuto antes), Inuzuka sonrió acompañado de los ladridos de Akamaru.

-Pues si no la ha tenido con la pelirroja súper "activa" no creo que la tenga con nadie – dijo el "chico perro" -, yo creo que es porque Sasuke es indefinido, intermedio o ambivalente (si me entiendes…)- y guiñó el ojo y Naruto soltó tremenda carcajada.

-Y yo creo que tal vez te rompa la cara- habló Sasuke a punto de activar el sharingan ante las burlas de esos dos.

-Sasuke kun… por favor- murmuró Sakura, aunque sabía que se lo merecían -. Por lo menos espera a que Sai termine de dar su información, después puedes patearles el trasero.

-¡Sakura chan!- gimoteó Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto pero se lo merecerían, además, Sasuke kun, debes admitir que lo que Sai ha dicho hasta hoy ha sido muy congruente.

-¡Yo, yo, Sai san!- habló Lee levantando la mano -, mi turno, ¿puede decir mi tipo? Por favor.

-Si, por supuesto: activo.

Y Rock Lee se deprimió -¡Oh, que desgracia! ¡Por que seré tan entusiasta y efusivo! ¡Ahora comprendo!- y giró y observó con resignación y grandes gotas en los ojos a Sakura -¡Cuánto lo siento Sakura san, nuestra relación jamás prosperara!- y se echó a llorar tratando de encontrar un nuevo prospecto a ser su amor.

Sakura rodó los ojos e intentó no sonreír mucho –_al menos algo bueno ha salido de todo este desastre…_

-Sai- dijo Ino acercándose al antes mencionado y sentándose a un costado -¿qué soy yo?

-Hum… activa- contestó sacando el apartado de Ino Yamanaka, dándole una enorme alegría a la rubia al saberse "estudiada" por él.

-¿Me has estado estudiando?

-Si, como a todos. Realmente me ha servido estudiarte Ino, has sido por demás interesante.

-¿Ah sí?- se regodeó Ino y se le pegó otro poco.

-Sí, siendo del tipo activo es por demás intrigante saber porque no tienes pareja -. Y Sakura estuvo a punto de carcajearse de la cara de Ino -, digo, miré como varios hombres (de todos los tipos) llegaban a su florería y les rechazabas.

-Tal vez estoy esperando por alguien más- dijo nerviosa, acercándose un poco más y tratando de ignorar la risa nada discreta que se le escapaba débilmente a Sakura a pesar de que hacia lo posible para que no se notara (se reía de su mala fortuna al haberse enamorado del hombre que jamás caería en sus tretas de "activa").

-¿En serio?- preguntó, ella asintió -, ¿y por qué no se lo dices?

-Oh, se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero creo que no lo entiende aun. Debe ser un tipo pasivo. ¿Tú qué tipo eres?

-¿Yo?, hum…- Sai miró el cielo con infinito interés -, creo que me va más el tipo pasivo.

Ino brincó de la roca presa de alegría -¡Lo sabía! ¿No te parece curioso que tú y yo seamos compatibles?- preguntó coqueta, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla.

Sai la miró –no, la verdad no. – dijo sincero, echando por tierra otro intento más de Yamanaka.

Y esta vez Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de tal manera que se tomaba del estómago al mirar la cara de decepción de Ino. La rubia brincó roja de furia, ira y vergüenza (¡Que culpa tenía ella que Sai fuera tan despistado y malo con esas cosas!).

-¡Quieres callarte! ¡Frentona!

-Ah…ah… lo siento cerda… lo siento- y se reía enfureciendo más a su amiga, lo que le hacía reírse más y más.

-¡Como si tu estuvieras en mejores situación!

-Tal vez no, pero peor que tu no- dijo más calmada.

-¡De seguro jamás encontraras a alguien compatible contigo, con ese carácter del demonio nadie te soportará! – vociferó la rubia cruzando los brazos.

-En realidad si hay alguien.

Ino y Sakura lo miraron interesados, Ino corrió hasta él y Sakura se quedó tiesa, con el miedo y la curiosidad picándole en el estómago.

-¿Quién, quién?

-Pobre diablo- susurró Kiba teniendo lastima de ese alguien que hablaba Sai.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- dijo Sai – Kakashi san.

Silencio, nadie hablaba, el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles era el único sonido perceptible, hasta Akamaru parecía haber dejado de jadear y mirar con interés la planta rodadora que se suponía solo había en terrenos desérticos. Y de un segundo a otro pasó, todos se echaron a reír, excepto claro Sakura y Sai.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Has dejado lo mejor para el final!- dijo Kiba entre risas.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- gritó Naruto dejando caer todo el cuerpo en el suelo y riendo a más no poder.

-Sai, ¿qué clase de estúpida broma es esta?- dijo Sakura enojada y sonrojada.

-No lo es- argumentó él sacando el espacio donde Sakura Haruno se leía -¿lo ves?

-¡Kakashi sensei debe ser el hombre más pasivo de toda Konoha!- gritó Ino entre risas –ahora entiendo porque él.

-En realidad no Ino- dijo Sai sacando su pequeña libreta -, Kakashi san creo que es más del tercer tipo. Pero como la fea es muy dominante (o eso quiere hacer creer), Kakashi san toma el papel de intermedio-pasivo (sí, definitivamente me gusta cómo se oye).

-¡Oh Sakura, entonces debes agradecerle por tenerte tanta consideración!- dijo Yamanaka causando que el resto sonriera y Sakura ardiera de ira y vergüenza.

-¡Esto es una tontería!- vocifero la de cabellos rosas.

-Oh…- dijo Ten-Ten –pero si apenas hace unos minutos le dijiste a Sasuke que "debes admitir que lo que Sai ha dicho hasta hoy ha sido muy congruente", ¿no?

Sakura apuñó las manos y se mordió los labios –ahora mismo me vienes a aclarar esto Sai.

-Oh fea, ¿no se supone que eres muy observadora? Kakashi san ha dado varias señales de estar interesado en ti, pero no dará un avance si tu no das el primer paso.

-¡Pero de que boludeces hablas!

-Así como Hinata espía a Naruto…- y la pobre Hinata que apenas volvía en si volvió a desmayarse de la pena.

-¿Qué, quieres decir Kakashi sensei me espía?

-No fea, no me dejaste terminar, tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¡Tranquilizarme y una mierda! ¡Todos se están riendo de mí y tú quieres que me tranquilice!

-Decía que como Hinata, él también muestra un genuino interés demostrándolo con atenciones sutiles, como todos los pasivos lo hacen.

-Sí, atenciones sutiles… ¡como dejarme esperando por más de tres horas!

-Eso lo hace con todos, a mí ayer me dejó por cuatro horas en el pasillo de la torre esperando para que me atendiera- dijo Naruto -, ¡carajo, eso quiere decir que está enamorado de mí también!- dramatizó y luego echó a reírse logrando que Sasuke riera un poco más fuerte, dejando su risa discreta por fuera.

-Hokage sama siempre te cuida- dijo Sai sereno, con su risa suave -, no importa donde, no importa que, no importa cómo, siempre está cuidándote, y de alguna manera siempre salva tu trasero, ¿o no?

-Bueno… si, pero… es mi maestro y…

-Además siempre aparece cuando estas en peligro.

-Eso no prueba nada, comparto muchas misiones con él.

-Pero ahora de Hokage no tantas y es la misma historia, ¿no? Como la vez del león que pinté y tomó vida y casi te come.

Y Naruto pausó de nuevo -¡Oh sí! ¿Cómo lograste que pareciera tan vivo Sai?

-No parecía- dijo Sakura horrorizada al recordar el león gigante siguiéndola por toda la aldea -¡estaba vivo e iba a comerme!

-Seguía mis órdenes fea.

-Debes admitir que esa vez estuvo genial, Sakura chan.

-Sí, genial, como no iba a comerte a ti Naruto, supongo que te pareció genial… desde entonces no vuelvo a servirte como apoyo para tus nuevos y experimentales jutsus Sai. Casi me traga ese estúpido león

-Ah… pero entonces vino tu "príncipe azul" y logró rescatarte ¿no?- alegó Ino retomando la broma.

-Sí, para luego dejarme descuartizando el león (para usar su piel de alfombra y su carne de comida) y limpiando el desastre que dejó por toda Konoha, ¡cómo si fuera mi culpa!

-En realidad si lo fue- dijo Ten-Ten.

-¡Ese no es el punto!- gritó molesta -, el punto aquí es que Sai no tiene un buen punto.

-Pues en realidad yo creo que si- dijo Hinata entre sus balbuceos, y Ten-Ten asintió también.

-¿Qué?

-Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, no puede negarse- dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero… pero… ¡que lo demuestre mejor!

-¡Perfecto!- gritó Sai no muy efusivo -Sabes fea, me vengo muriendo por tener esta oportunidad de probar una de mis hipótesis, gracias por ofrecerte a ser parte de la siguiente fase.

-¿Qué?

-La experimentación fea, la experimentación.

-¡Yo sé del método científico Sai! ¡Digo que si por qué o cómo lo harás!

-Ah… pues, tengo la forma precisa para aclarar que tengo un buen punto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-Pues no veo como, para empezar ¿cómo darías con Kakashi sensei, cómo conseguirías que participara de esta burda… cosa?

-No hace falta. Solo te pongo en peligro y ahí aparecerá, ya verás.

Finalmente Sai logró convencerla y creó tres grandes aves de tinta, todos sobrevolaron Konoha en ellas. Sai, Sakura, Ino y Hinata en la primera ave y el resto en las otras dos, obviamente ninguno se quiso perder la oportunidad de ver aquel "experimento" del que hablaba Sai.

-¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer?- dijo Sakura acomodándose el cabello que le picaba en los ojos.

-Fácil, lo que te dije hace rato.

-¿Qué?- Y antes de siquiera terminar de cuestionar Sai la lanzó del ave.

Era increíble como el caer en picada metros y metros le paralizó instantáneamente, no logrando gritar el improperio que le raspaba en la garganta al ver la sonrisa estúpida de Sai cada vez más y más lejos de ella. Las otras dos jóvenes gritaron horrorizadas, pero Sai trató de calmarlas.

-Tranquilas, la fea estará bien.

Los otros dos equipos no estaban tan convencidos y el grito de horror les nació al ver como Sakura volaba por los aires.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¡Sakura chan!- gritó Naruto deseando dejarse caer él también, siendo detenido por Sasuke.

-No la alcanzarás- le dijo Uchiha, con bastantes ganas de patearle el rostro al pintor al hacer semejante tontería.

-¡Cómo rayos haremos para salvarla, piensa en algo Teme!

Sakura vio pasar nubes y aves, y por un momento se sorprendió de que eso de "vi pasar mi vida" no fuera verdad, al menos no con ella, que lo único que pensaba era poder desollar vivo a Sai, lo cual le provocaba una sonrisa enfermiza y dichosa al planear su venganza, y lo haría, si es que lograba salir ilesa, claro.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo espero lo inevitable. Pero no pasó nada, simplemente no pasó nada. Se había salvado. Tal vez por eso no vio su vida desfilar ante sus ojos.

-¡Caramba! ¡Qué suerte que has tenido pequeña Sakura!- gritó Gai.

Fue en ese momento cuando logró abrir los ojos y reaccionar, sentía el cuerpo pesado y seco y todo le daba vuelta con un vértigo espantoso.

-¡Qué bueno que has llegado tarde Kakashi, así tuvimos que quedarnos, imagínate sino nos hubiéramos ido a la hora indicada! ¡No hubieras podido atraparla!

-Hum… sí.

Sakura subió el rostro, sus oídos aun zumbaban y las piernas le temblaban, pero supo que Kakashi de alguna manera la había atrapado.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?

-Eso me pregunto yo- dijo Kakashi, -, ¿por qué andas cayendo del cielo? No es sano para tu salud.

-Oh… larga historia- dijo temblorosa-, creo… creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo fue que… qué hizo para atraparme? (sí, voy a vomitar).

-Nada, en realidad nada. Estábamos en el monte viendo lo del rostro de Kakashi- dijo Gai -, repentinamente escuchamos un grito, miramos arriba y venias cayendo. Kakashi te reconoció y bendita su buena puntería, prácticamente caíste en sus brazos.

-¿En sus…brazos?- dijo tapándose la boca -, si… creo que voy a vomitar.

Una fuerte corriente de viento pasó, eran los otros dos equipos llegando completamente felices de verla a salvo, una vez más Kakashi la había salvado.

-¡Oh Sakura chan!- gritó Naruto entre lágrimas. Y corrió a abrazarla y le tomó el rostro y le baño el cabello con sus lágrimas.

-Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea…- pronostico Kakashi (aun la cargaba en brazos).

-Oh… no me siento bien.

Y pasó, Sakura vomitó. Pero Naruto estaba tan contento de verla sana y salva que nada le importaba el vómito con que le llenó el pecho.

-Ah…- suspiró -me siento mejor…

-Hum… que bien, debes tener más cuidado- le dijo él.

No supo porque, pero Sakura sintió que se le revolvía el estómago una vez más al ver el rostro calmo de su maestro sonreírle desde arriba y recordarse entre sus brazos, era extraño, o tal vez solo quería vomitar otra vez. Se removió y Kakashi la bajó, Sakura corrió y todos le abrieron paso al verla con la mano en la boca, llegó al barandal del monte y volvió a vomitar.

-Vaya manera de empezar una historia de amor…- susurró Akimichi sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- dijo Gai.

-Ne, Gai sensei ¡Solo lo más extraordinario que he visto en todo el día! ¡Como cayó Sakura san, como la atrapó Kakashi sensei! ¡Fue tan… tan wow!

-Es tan… romántico- susurró Hinata.

-¡Oh Dios!- gimoteó Sakura y volvió a vomitar.

-Fea, espero y con esto veas que tengo razón.

-Sai…- musitó Sakura pálida como una hoja de papel -, espero y hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, ¡serán las ultimas y…!- pero no pudo seguir, tuvo que vomitar de nuevo.

-Pero tenía razón, ¿no?- Sakura se apoyó en el barandal, sus manos y piernas temblando.

-¡Hey! ¡Es verdad! - gritó Naruto brincando.

-Quítate, no salpiques- gruñó Sasuke asqueado con la sola idea de que algo de lo que estuvo en el estómago de Sakura y luego en las ropas de Naruto llegara a tocarlo –; vete a lavar eso, por favor.

-Te atrapó frentona- dijo Ino yendo a su lado, pasándole una tolla.

-Fue casualidad- dijo mareada.

-¿Todas las veces anteriores fueron casualidades? Siempre está ahí. Siempre aparece cuando estas en peligro

-Es mi maestro, ¿qué esperabas?- susurró ella –; gracias, ten.

-Te la regalo- dijo viendo con asco el trapo.

Ino y Sakura se acercaron a todos, Sakura seguía temblorosa, pálida y nuevamente sintió el estómago ir y venir al ver a Kakashi frente a ella. Pero estuvo un poco segura de no vomitar y caminó el poco tramo que le faltaba para llegar con ellos, eso sí, tambaleándose, y por alguna no azarosa razón pisó uno de los rollos de Sai y estuvo a punto de caer.

Pero no lo hizo. Kakashi tomó uno de sus brazos evitando que cayera, quedando su cabeza a pocos centímetros de tocar el suelo.

-Deberías tener cuidado- le dijo y la jaló un poco, atrayéndola hacia él y sosteniéndola evitando que cayera -, aun estas un poco temblorosa.

Sakura se sonrojó al tenerlo así (la había jalado como una especie de baile, y una vez seguro de su estabilidad le puso una mano en la cabeza sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía).

-Creo… creo que voy a vomitar otra vez- dijo girando y yendo a un rincón contra el muro (estaba muy lejos el barandal).

-Las aves del paraíso bailan para…

-¡Cierra la boca Sai! ¡Eso tampoco prueba nada y...!- y mejor se quedó callada y se sostuvo de la pared al sentir una vez más el vértigo.

-Claro que si- dijo y rodo otra vez el rollo, Naruto tuvo la desafortunada suerte de pisarlo (venia de limpiarse con el bebedero de la esquina), el rubio rodó, pasó por lado de su maestro y sin ayuda recibida fue a estamparse en la pared -¿lo ves? Naruto también es su alumno.

-Es un buen punto- dijo Sasuke, asintiendo.

-Por eso nadie te extraña, de verás…

-Naruto kun- Hinata corrió y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Oh, Hinata chan… ¿te gustaría ir a comer?- Y la mujercita asintió tímida y le ayudó a bajar las escaleras, por donde la mayoría ya bajaba, pues el sol estaba en su parte más alta y era hora de comer.

-No sé ustedes, pero tengo mucha hambre- dijo Gai sensei y el resto lo apoyó bajando finalmente por las escaleras rumbo a la aldea.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- cuestionó Kakashi, antes de encaminarse, Sakura seguía apoyada en el muro.

-Sí, un poco mejor… gracias, sensei.

Kakashi y Sakura se encaminaron siguiendo al resto, aún estaba algo nerviosa y temblorosa, pero no vomitaría de nuevo (ya ni tenía que, para empezar). Sai iba sonriendo a la cabecera, hablando de sus planes sobre publicar su libro. Ino le acompañaba de cerca fingiendo estar sumamente interesada y diciéndole una que otra insinuación.

-Hum… me preguntó si algún día se dará cuenta- murmuró Hatake esperando a Haruno dos escalones abajo.

-¿Qué?- Sakura iba apoyada de la pared y se detuvo hasta llegar donde él estaba -¿por qué lo dice?

-Hum… me refiero a Sai- aclaró yendo otros dos escalones más abajo y ella le siguió.

-Oh…tal vez está…-; dejó de hablar y pensó el resto -_, esperando a que dé el primer paso…_

-¿Decías?

Sakura lo observó y pensó que a pesar de estar dos escalones más abajo Hatake se veía más alto, o tal vez era que vestía la gabardina de Hokage, o tal vez era que ella se sentía más pequeña y enferma al haberse caído todos esos metros.

-¿Qué hará en la tarde?

-¿Hum?... ah, papeleo, cosas aburridas que hacen los Hokage, ya sabes.

-Lo invito a cenar po…por salvarme- rió nerviosa -, ahora que lo pienso lo ha hecho tantas veces… y creo que nunca le he agradecido.

Kakashi sonrió –hum… no hay por qué… pero bueno, está bien. Dejaré plantado ese mar de papeles, que Gai se encargue de ordenarlos.

Sakura sonrió y Kakashi igual haciéndole sentir ese revoloteo extraño en el estómago. Fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero: tal vez lo de Sai no fue tan malo y el origen de ese revoloteo no era el haber estado a punto de morir, al menos no solo eso.

-Creo… creo que voy a vomitar- dijo y se acercó al pasamanos de la escalera.

Segundo: aun le quedaba algo más por vomitar.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Pues aprovechando el tiempo libre que me dio el huracán xD me dio por redactar el oneshot que le prometí a Sai en "Un cuento de hadas y sirenas", espero y le gustara al pintor. Por cierto, si lee esto Sai, perdone haberlo expuesto a la ira de Sakura chan, pero ya ve, fue por un buen motivo.

Lamento haber puesto algo de KakaSaku, pero ¡carajo, no puedo evitarlo!, jajaja, además me divertí tanto con el trabajo de Sai, que deseaba que rindiera frutos, n.n

Hoy es cumple de Kakashi sensei, no tenía planeado un fic de regalo, pero este cachito de "KakaSaku" va de regalo, además del próximo abc que viene con la letra N (guiño, guiño ;p).

Espero y haber cumplido con mi promesa. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Hasta pronto.


End file.
